


No more light

by MrArkMurder



Category: MapleStory
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 20:12:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18146891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrArkMurder/pseuds/MrArkMurder
Summary: Phantom came into the night to found his prize acting unnatural, but, he head was in the wrong place and that cost him so much.





	No more light

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt that me friend picked and I enjoyed writing it so much still betaing but hopefully it is good.

Phantom came into the room aware of Luminous back to him studying something that had interested him. He smiled at the other man back cockily as he lashes out with an attack. Knowing Luminous wasn’t that easy to ambush as the staff he carries block the incoming attack. That was the man he loves quick and effecting.

“What are you doing here tonight, thrive?” Luminous chided coldly. 

Something seems off with the other man tonight. It wasn’t the coldness in tone or the words. But, as he study Luminous, his body position in different way. Maybe, he really is intruding tonight?

“I am here to claim my spoils that I am about to win.” It was there little game that they play to see who will be victorious and claim each other that night. He wanted to drive his self deep within Luminous tonight, hear his pleading to stop. Knowing that not really what he was asking for. He wanted the release, the pure unadulterated pleasure of being filled from the inside.

The other man smirk at him uncharacteristic of his self. Phantom was used to him scaling and protesting him. Before anything else could come to mind there was a black and Purpleish light. 

Then something hit him, a pain went though his stomach. What going on? This not how things suppose to go. Then a horrible realization came to him. This wasn’t just his Luminous, the other part is here. He refused to use the name much less give into it. But hurting him means hurting Lumi body and not the playful kinky way.

He should have understood sooner, looking back at the tone and way his one eye seems brighter than other. He wasn’t leaving him like this. He promised he help him to come back from the darkness if ever lose his way.

“Luminous, I know you, don’t let that thing take hold of you. I am here baby, come back to me.”

Then Luminous came at him with all his focus push the Phantom back feeling his arms was going break under the focus. Maybe it was a bad idea to block with his cane, so he jumps back flashing across the room. He was at a disadvantage no matter how he looks at it. He ether going have start fighting with his all or he going get killed. …. He still may get kill no matter what he don’t have the heart to go as far as Eclipse because Luminous was still in there. 

Before he could come up with a plan the black orb fly back out this time but with more power then before. Teleporting away dodging the light strake of the orb he tried attacking with a skill he stolen from an archer. But as he lunches the attack spears came up from the ground dark and imposing. Then a pain shot though his lower back as it moves up with the resisting of muscles and bones. The ripping sound going on inside him made let go of the attack, the pain to great. Then as he closes his eyes the in of the spare popped out on the other side. Oh…. It wasn’t just one as multiple ends come out on the other side of his body.

This not how I thought I would end, by his hands. The pain becoming a faded memory as he mind fall into darkness. He going hate himself now, only if I could tell him not to blame his self. I should seen the change in him sooner, he had gotten so used to his man being able to control the darkness. I was so selfish not thinking he still had issues with it, I deserve this fate.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Then there was no more thinking, no more pain, and no more him. All that was left was the body he had once called his. As the spikes moves back into the ground there was noises of protest leaving the man’s body. The bright red glow left his eye but the voice in his head was telling him, look what you did. Oh god that was Phantom, that was his Phantom on the ground his white suit blood stain as bone and gore shown. No, it can’t be, stop this, it a bad dream!

Lumoinos ran to the body and wraps his arm around him, it was no need to hide his feelings anymore. The lifeless body was cold and stiff in his arms. “Don’t leave me!” He cried out like a wounded beast. He was wounded beyond the mind eye could see, his other part his heart was taken by his own hands. This Darkness had him and he felt like letting his self be losing. What was this world to him if his lover was with him, to help fight with him and help him come back from the darkness?


End file.
